1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of generating search information and an image apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of generating search information which enables efficient navigation of content and an image apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology has rapidly developed and has been applied to digital electronic devices, storage space for digital contents, and range and quantity of content used in the digital electronic devices have been expanding exponentially. Recently, due to the widespread distribution of portable electronic devices, users have increased access to many kinds of contents at all places and at all times.
Although the quantity of contents has increased, the size of displays has not matched the increase in the quantity of content due to limitations in display sizes. Therefore, since it is difficult to display all the content used in a digital electronic device on a display of a limited size, the content is displayed in full only by being divided into multiple parts or pages. In order to find a desired content, the user must repeatedly open and close the pages, and is inconvenienced thereby.
In addition, if the user determines that a content item in a page which was previously opened and closed is a closest match to a desired content, the user may not remember how the page was searched or reached, so the user must search various pages again to reach the page containing the desired content or a closest content thereof.
The broader the selection of content that the user has, the more complicated the searching operation of the user becomes. Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to navigate digital content with greater ease and convenience.